


So This Is Basically Halloween Unspectacular

by Storygirl000



Category: Halloween Unspectacular, Original Work, So This Is Basically...
Genre: Gen, Guess all the cameos!, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: General Ross Lynch needs to die in a hole. (Potential spoilers for every Halloween Unspectacular inside; proceed at your own risk.)





	So This Is Basically Halloween Unspectacular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



> With apologies to JelloApocalypse. Thanks to E350 for letting me poke fun at his series.

_Halloween Unspectacular_ is an anthology series written by a guy who keeps claiming he can’t write, which is clearly an informed flaw.

The series formula is simple: on even-numbered days, you get light, funny, parodic, and/or satirical stories. On odd-numbered days, **_YOUR SOUL GETS CRUSHED AND THROWN INTO THE NEVER-ENDING DARK VOID._ **

Oh yeah, and the stories all star your favorite cartoon characters! Including the following:

SpringBill CubeShorts and all his underwater pals!

Timmy Turner and his weird godparents!

Danny Phantom, Sucker, and Tam!

Jimmy Nutrin!

Dipstick and Marbles!

Invader Zippy, Dipstick in a Trenchcoat, and the Demonic Butt Monkey!

Stets, Garnet, Armrest, and Pole!

The Avernegers!

The good people at _Mess Effort!_ (Wait)

...Linkara, Dr. Insano, and the Nostalgia Critic! (Hang on)

...those guys from _LA Noire?_ (Did _LA Noire_ get a cartoon?)

 

Oh yeah, and these anthologies have continuity! Oooooh!

One thing that appears throughout these stories is the Fiddler Thing, built by a mad scientist! It can do _literally anything_ at the press of a button, but instead of weaponizing it (except for that one time), the characters use it to screw with each other and make giant death wallabies.

Each collection has a menacing Big Evil Villain that the heroes will overcome!...except when they don’t overcome.

The first Big Evil Villain is Genevieve, an OP abomination whose motivation to destroy the world stems from daddy issues. He gets defeated through the timely arrival of a Doctor Ex Machina.

The second Big Evil Villain was Evil Danny Phantom, who actually realized “Hey! The weapons potential of the Fiddler Thing is unlimited! I need me one of those!” His reward for doing this is getting wiped from existence.

The third BEV were the Witchfinders, who missed the memo that the Salem Witch Trials were over four centuries ago and were hypocrites for trying to simultaneously destroy magic and use it to resurrect their dead founder.

The fourth BEV was the Guvnah, who used to be in charge of a prison and was a large jerk, but now that he’s a walking corpse he’s even more of a jerk. He learns things Man was not meant to know and promptly goes mad and dies…

...only to come back in the next collection, with all the aforementioned villains! Except they’re all swept aside by the _real_ fifth BEV, Galaham! Who sees no problem with destroying the multiverse just because the author loved ending collections with battles in the rain.

The sixth and current BEV is General Ross Lynch, _THE WORST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH WHO NEEDS TO DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH ASAP._

Oh, and keep an eye out for all the references the author put in that you won’t understand unless you have a thorough knowledge of history like he does!

 

The Halloween Unspectacular is an amazing series by an amazing author, managing to combine humor, drama, suspense, horror, and action into one perfect bundle. The eighth edition, _Blue Alert_ , is currently updating on his fanfiction dot net account, and it’s sure to be as good as the previous installments.

(So _stop saying it’s terrible_. You’re amazing, E3.)


End file.
